It is well known to those persons who are acquainted with the particular field of medicine relating to an X-ray, that examination products of this type, namely an anti-scatter grid structure, currently on the market serve only to accommodate an X-ray cassette, but they do little or nothing for protection of the X-ray grid or cassette.
In fact, each anti-scatter grid structure wears out or usually falls apart within two years from normal use. A single X-ray grid may cost as much as fifteen hundred dollars. A damaged or worn out grid can produce unsatisfactory X-rays. It is, thus, necessary to avoid or minimize damage to an X-ray grid, in order to minimize costs and maximize efficiency.
A damaged grid can produce a distorted X-ray, that can misinterpreted because of the lead lines that run vertical through the grid. When the lead lines are displaced due to damage to the X-ray grid, they cause radiographic artifacts. The displaced lead lines superimpose the anatomical views that have been radiographed. If such a line is imposed over a rib or in the skull, it may be interpreted as a fracture.
In many cases such misinterpretations are both possible and mandatory, due to the resulting X-ray. With structural defects of this type, radiologists are sued because the X-ray films are confusing. As result of the confusion, a radiologist can misinterpret the X-ray because of the damaged grid; and can either misdiagnose an injury or diagnose an injury, which the patient has not suffered.
A very suitable anti-scatter grid structure is thoroughly described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,269 to Leo J. Reina el al., said patent being incorporated herein and made a part hereof by reference. The said Leo J. Reina is the inventor in this application.
A very complicated procedure is used to produce the anti-scatter grid. The material used and the assembly procedure add to these complications. Simplification of such an assembly can provide a great advantage to medical field.